


Homecoming

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Reunited, Elevator Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of ABBA, M/M, OMG there's an actual plot...kinda, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter is of age, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Steve and Tony bickering, Superhero Homecoming, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark is total teenager, Tony's been waiting, all the snark, coming dry, don't want to spoil it, read and find out, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: Tony finds himself getting caught up with a certain spider and when Peter takes the lead, Tony is helpless to follow. My first real attempt at male smut, constructive criticism would be great guys





	Homecoming

Tony Stark stood by the windows in his office, swirling his scotch and just letting his mind wander. It wasn’t often he let himself do it but sometimes he needed to switch off and let it roam. As it was, he thought of everything; Peter, the Avengers, Steve, the business, Peter, new inventions, existing projects, Peter, his family, Pepper, Peter, bureaucrats, Peter, the idea of buying another sports car, Peter…dammit! Tony dragged in air through his nostrils. Great, just perfect. The young hero had turned eighteen this year and boy had Tony noticed. A lot of the puppy-like qualities had smoothed out into a handsome man with a good head on his shoulders. It simply wasn’t possible to ignore that he was safely out of the jailbait stage and moving into the ‘would seriously consider banging into oblivion’ stage. But to add insult to injury, Stark not only desired the kid (though he would never admit to this unless under the threat of death) he respected Peter. He liked him. Thought he deserved better, more. God he was turning into sap. A knock at the door broke his reverie. “Come in.”

It was Happy, “Hey boss, it’s the kid.”

Timing like no other, “What’s up?”

“He’s asking for the night off.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up, “Say again?”

“Yeah I know,” Happy half-laughed. “Apparently he’s got homecoming this Saturday and since he’s sacrificed the last two for you -”

“His words?”

“Yep,” he really wished Happy would wipe that shit-eating grin off his face. “He wants to clear it with you that he won’t be patrolling that night. Kid’s got guts.”

“Yes,” Tony pursed his lips. Recently Peter had relaxed with the hero worship and transitioned into a more casual respect. He still showed deference for Tony’s authority but he’d started calling him names like ‘head honcho’ and even ‘Tony’ on occasion. It didn’t help Tony’s situation that he found it really endearing and attractive. Rather than stop it, he encouraged it, going so far as to occasionally flirt with him. One could imagine his shock the first time Peter flirted back. The little shit still thought he had won that round because Tony didn’t respond in time. He sighed, “I’ll call him personally.”

Happy nodded and left and Tony dialled Peter’s number. The spider picked up in a couple rings, “Hey boss.”

“I hear you’re putting in for some vacation time junior,” the older man said.

“Just the one night…and possibly morning but that depends on the night.” There was a layer of innuendo to that comment that made Stark’s blood start to simmer under his skin.

“Well, well, well, who’s the lucky lady?” Tony tried his best not to sound irate.

“Alexis Foster,” Peter told him blithely. “She’s a junior but she’s only a couple months younger than me. She’s a really great girl.”

“And hot.” Tony bit out.

“And hot.” Peter allowed.  

“Good for you kiddo,” Tony took a breath. He was actually jealous?! What kind of Dawson’s Creek crap was this??

“So…we’re cool?”

Now Tony was a hundred percent sure that if he insisted, Peter would dodge homecoming and patrol that night but the kid had a right to go out every now and then. Not to mention, Peter did lose out on the last two homecomings thanks to their work. The first time, his date’s father turned out to be an illegal alien arms dealer and the second time, he pulled Peter in on a joint venture with the Four. “Keep your suit close by,” his mouth moved before he made the conscious decision to do so. “Cell phone on at all times, GPS enabled. Use the battery pack case I designed for you. I’ll call if there is an emergency.”

“An absolute emergency,” Peter said flatly with an authoritative edge and Tony’s respect and want sprung to life.

“Yes sir,” Tony snarked.

“Huh…I like the sound of that.” Was he imagining it or did his voice drop several octaves? Well shivers absolutely did NOT run down his spine at the thought.

“Take me to dinner first webhead,” Tony attempted to deflect.

“Bet I could convince you to skip the date,” Peter countered and Tony felt the need to quirk several eyebrows.  

“I don’t put out easily.”

“I can pull up seven TMZ articles right now that say otherwise.”

“Only seven?” Tony laughed against his will.

“It’s not so easy on a phone.”

“Anyway, I will put JARVIS on your tail. You disappear for a second, I’m coming after you and I don’t care what I happen to crash in on. I’ll cover patrol for you.”

“Deal.” Peter agreed easily. “Talk to you later Astro Boy.” He cut out before Tony could even squawk his outrage. Tony huffed and swore to Google some more insults for Spidey but unfortunately that led him to something else he might want to search and felt helpless not to follow through.

“Tony, you are a pathetic bastard,” he admonished himself, sitting down at his computer. He typed in Alexis’s name and pulled up her details. He saw her picture and grudgingly admitted that she was pretty if someone was into those all-American types. Good grades, decently active in school with a definite lean towards biology, her social media was pretty basic, no earth shattering revelations. He pushed a bit further, saw she was gamer with a healthy collection of games on her Steam account and quite few achievements made on each one. “No wonder Peter likes her,” Tony murmured. Considering how the first homecoming was ruined, he also checked her parents and they had run-of-the-mill nine-to-fives, again nothing suspicious. She was just an ordinary, smart, beautiful young woman with a promising future in science from the look of it, totally perfect for Peter.

“What’s got you so sour?” Pepper had strolled into the office, without knocking naturally and caught sight of the computer screen. “Who’s that?”

“Pete’s homecoming date,” Tony put as much petty venom as he could into closing the windows.

“No alien arms deals right?”

“None.”

Pepper smiled knowingly because of course, she knew everything, “She’s perfect isn’t she?”

“Fucking apple pie crusted with sugar and a scoop of homemade vanilla ice cream on the side for good measure.”

The red-head had no qualms laughing right in Tony’s face. “Should I be breaking out the Hagen-Daz? Or do you need a good club night to forget about that stupid spider who _so_ doesn’t deserve you?”

“Hagen-Daz would be nice,” Tony grumbled into his fist that his head was propped on.

She softened, “You have to stop doing this to yourself. I mean are you sure he even swings that way?”

“He does,” Stark said shortly. Peter had casually let slip he was bi a while ago, not a tidbit the lecherous old man lusting after him was going to forget.

Pepper looked like she dearly wanted to say more but held back. Rather she patted his shoulder, “Enjoy patrolling Saturday,” because of course she knew.

~*~

Saturday arrived and Peter, like the ultra-decent super citizen he was, coordinated with his mentor on patrol and his ‘schedule’ for the evening. He sent Tony an outline of where he normally went, look out points, the territories of the other heroes, probable hot spots for villains, even a list of who to look out for. He had notes about which civilians would be happy to help him out and who was likely to be a pain in the ass.

 _And they are always there._ he wrote. _Whenever there’s a crime, these people always show up. Anyway, pack a lunch, you WILL get hungry and nothing good is open at 3 am. Since you can fly and you don’t have to worry about being caught, you can drop the criminals off at the police station if necessary but otherwise just find a way to peg them down and go. Enjoy being Spiderman!_

“Enjoy being Spiderman eh?” Tony said with a curling smirk. Now this was a golden opportunity. He raced to his lab and got out the upgraded Spider suit he’d designed for Peter. There wasn’t a rule or anything that said Tony himself couldn’t wear it, he’d even tried it on while testing it. That said, he didn’t hesitate to slip on the suit again, the latex-like feel foreign against him. He tapped the chest symbol and the suit clung to him like a second skin. Boy did this puppy breathe, it wasn’t anything like the heavy Iron Man armour. The display booted up and if it weren’t for the digital icons, it could have been like he wasn’t wearing a mask at all. **Mr. Stark, welcome,** the female AI said in his ear.  

“Hello Karen,” Tony said, employing Spidey’s name. “Young mister Parker has delegated Spiderman duty to myself for the evening.”

**Affirmative. Would you like to run the tutorial?**

“Hey! I made this suit and YOU, I don’t need a tutorial. Just because I’m not usually spider-bug doesn’t mean I don’t know how this works,” Tony ranted.

**Affirmative.**

“Karen, tell him to shut up.” Tony jumped out of his skin and before his eyes a digital window opened showing Peter getting dressed in front of a mirror. It looked like he was going to wear the suit under his tuxedo. “Hey Tony. What’s up?”

“Are you sure you want to keep that under there junior?” Tony asked. “It might make your night a little awkward.”

“Oh you can see me? Yeah, I’ll nix the gloves and mask obviously and if the sky doesn’t fall tonight, I’ll just go to the bathroom and slip this out. No one is going to question an untidy suit after homecoming.”

“Good thinking,” Tony approved. “Hang on, I can see you, can you see me?”

“No, only what you’re looking at. In the lab?”

“Yeah I am. Hang on.” Tony scanned the area and found a decent reflective surface on one of the tall storage units. He approached it and dusted off his arms, “What do you think of my threads for the night kid?”

Peter burst out laughing, “You’re going out as Spiderman? Oh man that is awesome!”

“This could’ve been yours, still could be,” Tony threw out.

“We’ll talk AFTER homecoming,” Peter finished tying his tie and shrugged into his suit jacket. “Alright time to ditch the gloves and mask. Be safe out there boss.”

“You too.” Tony watched Peter’s mask get taken off and the video feed cut out. Tony sighed and ran a few drills, just to get a feel for the suit and web-slinging and all that before he declared himself ready to head out as well.

~*~

It was a quiet night for the most part. A few attempted muggings easily thwarted, one potential break-in that turned out to be nothing. The kid had been right though, it did make you work up a hunger and he stopped by one of the buildings Peter pointed out to eat when a voice called, “SPIDERMAN!”

Tony’s heart froze in his chest, pure, unadulterated shock coursed through his veins. The one voice on this planet, and the next, he never thought he’d hear again. Tony slowly turned around to see for the first time in years Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America. “Karen, voice modulate,” he whispered. “Make me sound like Peter.” **Voice modulator online.** “What do you want Cap?” Parker’s voice asked.

“I need to see Tony,” Steve replied simply.

The surrealism was infinite. “I don’t think so.”

“Look I’m not here to fight. Whether Tony believes me or not, we’ve always been on the same side.”

“Right,” Tony forgot himself for a minute. “That is of course unless your friend’s parents’ murderer happens to be your best pal.”

Steve deflated some, “Tony told you.”

“It’s come up.”

“It isn’t like that. Bucky wasn’t in his senses.”

“So why not bring him in?” Tony demanded. “If you hadn’t gone rogue, if you had just told the truth about Barnes. You could have still caught Zemo and might have gotten help for Bucky. Plus the Avengers wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Like Tony is a saint,” Steve shot back. “Don’t forget that he only supports the oversight because he feels guilty for Sokovia and for Ultron. He’s too busy wallowing in his own pity party and trying to make himself into the god-like person he wants to be that he forgets about humanity.” Steve took a breath, “This isn’t what I intended. I came here to warn you guys that there is a shipment of illegal alien tech coming through the city. I just want to talk to Tony.”

Tony yanked off the cowl, “Alright talk.”

Steve started, “It’s been you this whole time?”

“Obviously, I’m filling in for Spidey tonight,” Tony crossed his arms. “So what’s this about alien tech?”

Cap’s jaw tightened but didn’t comment further. He pointed off into the distance, “The man you got a couple years ago, Toomes, he really put out the idea of weaponizing alien debris. Here in the States, it’s hard to get your hands on anything but outside, things aren’t quite so regulated. There’s a whole load in from Europe making its way to the airport for distribution. You need at least two guys for this hence why I came looking for you.”

Tony’s jaw clenched. The faith had been utterly broken between him and Steve but the other Avengers were all on their own missions and the one guy he could most easily call on was at his homecoming dance. He didn’t want Peter to have to pay for his feud but he simply no longer trusted Cap. Tony turned away from his former best friend, “I’ve got a guy.”

“Seriously Tony? The kid?!”

“SpiderMAN is a fully capable hero,” Tony snapped. “I trust him.”

“And you don’t trust me.” Steve said flatly.

“Look consider this a sign of good faith,” Tony swallowed. “I’m technically supposed to capture you on-sight. I’m giving you an extremely long head start.”

“Oh how generous,” Steve hissed. “Fine Tony, good luck with your fight.” Steve left and Tony took off. Unfortunately Karen wasn’t wired into JARVIS so calling on the other suits wouldn’t work, something he should have thought of before pulling this little stunt.  “Karen…call – have an emergency alert to Peter on standby. If things become critical, tell him where to find me and to get there ASAP.”

**Affirmative.**

Tony caught up with the quite conspicuous convoy headed towards the airport easily enough. He wondered why they weren’t even trying to hide themselves but then again, four truckloads of presumably weaponized alien tech would be enough to make anyone a little cocky. Was he really going to try and take this on by himself? Tony shut his eyes and imagined Peter with Miss American Apple Pie, laughing and dancing surrounded by cheap crepe paper garlands that were colour-coordinated to the balloon bunches. Heaven help him, he wanted that for Peter so much that it made his heart ache. And while he accepted that Peter was a hero and that had and would continue to force him to sacrifice, on that night, for that mission, he could at least try to spare Peter.

“Besides, Peter took down one of my jumbo jets at fifteen,” Tony reasoned aloud. “How hard could this be?” **Probability of success unaided with all variables considered – 27%** “Thank you Karen.” With that thought, he dived in and landed on top of one of the trucks, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He shot webbing across two lamp posts ahead to block the path and the convoy stopped. Someone shouted, ‘Spiderman is here’ and people began filing out. Taking advantage of the brief confusion, he swung himself up on to lamp, using the bright light to hide. He used the grenade style web shooters to block the path going back the same way and then connected the two ends together, effectively boxing them in.     

But that gave away his location. “He’s up there!” a man shouted. “Shoot him.”

They opened fire but instead of gunshots like Tony had expected, they shot him with some plasma like substance that actually melted the webs. “What the hell?!” Tony exclaimed and swung out of the way. His rudimentary web-slinging skills may have been enough to handle small-time muggers but these boys came prepared. Each one of them carried a small arsenal of hand weapons and they were all capable of melting the webbing. He might’ve still been able to manage but one of them clipped his side mid-swing and the heat was scorching. **Suit material has been compromised.** “Goddammit,” Tony cursed. He didn’t have time to react before another shot got him full on the chest. Tony screamed and fell to ground, thankfully outside of the box though that provided little comfort. **Peter Parker contacted.** Tony groaned, “Sorry kid.” He tried to scrap the plasma on to the ground and that helped a little but he was more than certain that his skin was severely burned.

“HANG ON TONY!” Peter shouted in his ear. The second screen expanded again and he saw Pete wasn’t far out.

“Be careful kiddo, they’re packing some serious power.” Tony coughed as he tried to get up. “They’ve got stuff hot enough to melt webs.”

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?”

“Thought I could handle it,” Tony grumbled.

“We’ll argue later,” Peter promised and Tony couldn’t help smiling. “Can you get up to the top of light on your right?”

“On it,” Tony shot a web and pulled himself up. The men were working on bringing down his barrier. “Hurry up, they’ve got a good chance of getting away.” He shot another two web grenades to reinforce the block once again giving away his position.

“Okay I’m here,” Peter landed on the light opposite him. “Follow my lead.” He shot out a web, hooking one guy by the ankle and pulling him up to hang upside down from the lamp, causing him to drop his weapons or lose them.

“Nice one junior,” Tony moved to do the same.

“Wait, there’s two of you?!” another smuggler stared terrified.

“Something like that,” Peter replied before stringing him up too, in no time at all every criminal was dangling like salami at a meat shop. “Done.”

“All in a day’s work for your friendly neighbourhood Spidermen,” Tony jested. “Karen call DODC, tell them we’ve intercepted illegal alien arms. High priority.” It took the feds all of ten minutes to show up and begin rounding up the smugglers.

“We’ll be back for the contraband,” an agent told them. “It’s going to need quite a few transport vehicles.” They left and the two heroes could finally pull off their masks.

“Nice work boss,” Peter held out a fist and Tony bemusedly bumped it. “Guess we should see what we’ve got,” Peter went over and opened one of the trucks. Inside were huge crates of guns, blasters, gauntlets. The same went for the other three.

Tony whistled lowly, “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“Huge quantities of multiple types of weapons built the same way,” Peter noted. “Sounds like large-scale manufacturing and stock to me.”

“This is a whole operation,” Tony shook his head. “We have work to do.” He made to turn and hissed as his burnt muscles pulled.

“Aw hell Tony I forgot you were hurt,” Peter pulled on his mask, to re-engage Karen. “Karen call Pepper.”

“Don’t do this,” Tony pled.

Peter just held up a finger, “We’re arguing later, not now. Hi Ms. Potts! It’s Peter. Yeah Tony got himself hurt. Could you send a car down, he’s in no condition to be swinging and I have a reputation to protect. Homecoming was great, thanks for asking. Yeah, she’s not happy. It’s okay, really.” Tony’s stomach churned and his heart panged, his stupidity and ego ruined everything…just like always.

~*~

Luckily Happy arrived at the same time DODC came back to take the weapons. Peter and Tony sat in the back of the town car in stony silence. Tony ventured tentatively, “Are we arguing yet?”

“Not yet,” Peter murmured. “I remember how these things go. I’m supposed to erupt suddenly and haul you over coals for your recklessness.”

“Right,” he shrunk back.

“Why the hell am I the adult here Tony?” Peter exploded.

“That didn’t take long -”

“Shut up. This isn’t some mentor-boss-protege type moment. This is a Peter-is-genuinely-fearing-for-your-sanity, how-the-hell-could-you-do-this moment.”

“I thought I could handle it,” Tony shrugged.

“No you didn’t,” Peter scoffed. “You are the smartest man I know, who, even in the absence of good judgement, invented AI that could calculate and accurately predict risk. So what gives?”

“I didn’t want you to miss homecoming,” Tony admitted quietly.

“Tony…”

“I’m being serious,” Tony insisted. “You came to me with one simple request – the night off. I wanted you to have fun with Ned and Michelle and…Alexis. Tomorrow I was hoping for a copy of the mandatory, awkward date photo and a video clip of Ned jamming out to ‘Dancing Queen’ and hearing you laugh, seeing you smile.” Peter gaped, and Tony coughed a little, “You know, teenager stuff.”

“Right,” Peter said softly. He pulled out his phone for Tony to see, “Here.” He tapped the screen and the familiar piano chords of ABBA blared. Someone had definitely spiked Ned’s punch because the kid was in the middle of the dance floor, belting it out and dancing in a manner that would definitely come back to haunt him. Peter was obviously the one holding the phone so he could hear him cheering for his friend and laughing. Tony himself would have laughed much harder if it wasn’t for his burnt chest. Sadly the happy bubble was burst by an incoming text message. The dropdown display said it was Alexis and the first part of her message read ‘Hope your big emergency was worth it…’ Peter pulled the phone back, “Sorry.”

“No Peter I’m sorry,” time to own up, “this was my fault.”

“Not really, I mean you didn’t plan on busting a bunch of smugglers.”

“Yeah I sort of did,” Tony let his head fall back. “I didn’t just randomly find them Peter, I got a tip from,” sigh, “Captain America.”

“What?” Peter gasped. “Cap was here?!”

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “Steve, he thought I was you and came looking for me, meta huh? We argued a bit and I revealed that I wasn’t actually Spiderman so he told me about the rise of alien weapons becoming a thing outside of the states and told me where I’d find to the smugglers. He wanted to go with me but I couldn’t trust him, not anymore. I told him that I trust you, knew you’d have my back and I was right.” He tacked on out of habit. “I knew I shouldn’t have pulled you away but I’d have rathered you at my side.”

Peter huffed, “You know, a couple of years ago I would be geeking out on every available surface hearing you say that.”

“And now?” Tony raised a brow.

“I know it’s not about me,” Peter said with more maturity than he’d ever heard before. “And I’m sorry.”

It was like the words were balm over his cracked and chafed heart. God I love you Peter, he nearly said aloud and shocked himself upright.

Peter thought he was in pain, he wasn’t wrong. “Are you okay?” he asked panicked.

“I’m fine,” Tony shook his head. 

Peter grimaced, “Happy? Could you go faster please? I think Tony really needs help.” The car noticeably sped up and Peter patted his back. “You’ll be alright boss, I’m going to make sure you’re settled before heading out.”

“Where are you going? Back to homecoming?”

“Nah,” Peter chewed the inside of his cheek. “I’m going to find Cap.”

“Why?!” Tony asked loudly.

“We need him Tony,” Peter insisted. “These smugglers are just the tip of the iceberg, he clearly knows more about this than we do. Maybe we can bring him around.”

Damn, he was right. “Let me go with you.”

“You’re in no shape,” Peter gently but firmly made him lay back in his seat. “Besides, he seems willing to talk to me. Let’s be real here, Captain America didn’t have to go looking for Spiderman to find Iron Man.”

Double-damn, the kid was on a roll. “Ok. You win Pumpkin Eater.”

“I know,” Peter said smugly. “I’m amazing.” Yes you are, Tony mused. It’s probably why I fell for you.

~*~

To say that the subsequent months were easy would be a gross lie. The mission itself wasn’t so hard but executing it was a nightmare. Peter was more often than not forced to play referee between Tony and Steve. Cap agreed to help out but was still resistant to the government oversight while Tony wanted very little to do with his former teammate and wasn’t exactly being as welcoming and placating as he could have been. That’s when Peter stepped up and was a force of nature, trying to keep the peace and motivating them all. Thanks in large part to his efforts, the rest of them seemed to mend fences somewhat though it was tentative peace.

He didn’t give up either and by the time they actually dismantled the smuggling ring nearly a year later, the team situation had moved into a more comfortable place. Due to their help and cooperation, Steve and the others were granted clemency by the government and came home. Bucky was being treated for his brainwashing and Tony and Steve were infinitely more relaxed and friendly around each other. Tensions ebbed away and Peter graduated with the entire Avengers team present at the ceremony, much to his school’s shock and wonder. “So what’s the plan for tonight?” Natasha asked under the cover of applause, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“You know the plan,” Tony scowled. “Shut up.” That was the only downside to having his friends back. They didn’t miss a thing so obviously his affections for Peter did not go unnoticed and therefore not un-mercilessly teased upon. The young spider had shown so many facets of himself over the last year Tony was dazzled. The only reason Peter himself had not picked up on it was because he was too busy with school and missions. They watched Peter accept his diploma and the rest of the student body before the ceremony was declared over. One more ovation and it was time to go. May insisted on dozens of photos; outside the auditorium, in the parking lot, with as many combinations of people as possible. Finally, they convinced May to let Peter go with them back to Avengers Tower for their own celebration. Tony even rented an SUV limo for the occasion.

“Wow,” Peter awed. “Really what’s this about?”

“Graduation and a thank you,” Steve answered. “You’ve done a lot this year, for yourself, for us, and for the world.”

“It wasn’t anything that special,” Peter said humbly but allowed himself to be pulled into the massive vehicle with the rest of the team.

“Let us be the judge of that,” Bruce rumbled. “I missed this.”

“Very true,” Natasha grasped his hand.

“Happy let’s go!” Tony called out cheerfully. The limo began to move and Tony produced some bottles of champagne. “Thor, my golden-locked beau, would you be a dear and open these for me…carefully.”  

“Gladly friend,” the god took the bottles and opened them like he was popping gum from a wrapper.

“Bless him,” Tony smiled. “Alright,” he took one and started pouring out glasses, handing the first one to Peter and continued with the rest. “I’m technically breaking the law but if there is anyone in the world who deserves a drink, it’s you so,” he made sure everyone had a drink before raising a toast, “to Peter Parker. The genius, millionaire, hero, all-around good guy, sometimes superhero therapist.”

The group laughed and clinked glasses. “I shudder to think how long it took you to come up with that,” Bruce remarked.  

“Three Youtube videos and half a song,” Tony shrugged. “You figure it out.”

“It was good,” Peter assured him. “Except I’m not a millionaire.”

“Oh that’s right, I didn’t mention that part,” Tony hit his head with the heel of his palm. “After you decided to host the Avengers reunion, I put you on the Stark industries payroll. Just so you’re recognized and I can safely cover you if anything happened while you were in the field. You’ve got quite the college fund in your pocket my friend.”

“Seriously?” Peter’s jaw dropped. “I’ve been on the payroll this whole time and you’ve been watching me go cross-eyed applying for scholarships and bursaries.”

“Slipped my mind,” Tony shrugged.

“Jackass,” Peter scowled.

“Love ya too toots,” Tony blew him a kiss.

“Nevermind him,” Rhodey waved it off. “He’s just sour because I said I’d nominate you to run the Avengers.”

“Oooh can I second that?” Wanda raised a hand.

“You guys actually suck,” Tony disparaged.

“Come on Tony,” Scott winked. “You’re approaching retirement, Spiderman would be perfect to take over.”

“I’ll show you approaching retirement pym-brain,” Tony warned.

“Crotchety old geezer ain’t he?” Steve said slyly. “And I’m the one in his eighties.”

Heaven and hell all at once, Tony rolled his eyes. “Peter,” he whined. “Tell them to lay off your favourite.”

“I don’t see anyone ragging on Vision,” Peter pretended to be perplexed but dropped it quickly at Tony’s glare. “Guys leave Tony alone.”

“Awww how adorable,” Natasha crooned.

“Happy tell me we’re almost to Avengers Tower,” Tony shouted.

“We’re pulling in sir,” Happy confirmed.

“Thank god,” Tony grumbled. He was almost out the door before the car even stopped but that didn’t faze him. The rest of them got out and Tony motioned for them to hold up for a second. “Before we go in, eyes closed kiddo.”

“You’re joking,” Peter deadpanned.

“Nope,” Tony popped the ‘p’. “I have a series of blindfolds that you could try on.”

“You’d love that wouldn’t you?” Peter snarked as his lids shut.

“You’ve no idea,” Natasha whispered earning a glower.

“Alright follow my lead,” Tony took Peter’s hand and guided him through the Tower.  

Familiar as he was with the building Peter could vaguely gauge where they were headed. “Tony, this better not be another surprise press conference.”

“It’s not,” Tony assured him. “I just needed the space.” Tony led him into the auditorium area and there a loud “SURPRISE!” a startling amount of people chanted. Tony watched as Peter’s eyes adjusted and he took in the sheer number of heroes crammed into one space. The Guardians, the Fantastic Four, Deadpool, Doctor Strange, Daredevil and the list went on. Peter gasped and Tony clapped his shoulder, “Welcome to homecoming.”

“Oh my god,” Peter genuinely geeked out. “A superhero homecoming?”

 “Absolutely,” Pepper came forward to hug him. “You’ve got friends, Spiderman.”

“You’re certainly more tolerable than others,” Strange shot Deadpool a look.

“Whatever Cumberbitch,” Wade crossed his arms. “Spidey loves me.”

Peter rolled his eyes before turning Tony, “Thank you.”

“You sacrificed the last three for me,” the older man shrugged. “The least I could do is give one back…along with this.” He gestured for something and Pepper slipped away, coming back moments later with a red box with a black ribbon tied around it.

She offered him the top, “Go on, open it.”

Peter nervously tugged on the bow and the ties fell away.  He lifted the lid and peeled back the tissue paper to find the upgraded Spider suit, repaired and as good as new. “Wha-”

“As far as anyone here is concerned, you ARE an Avenger,” Tony said seriously. “Hell if you ask me, you’ve been one since Toomes. Go to college, be the neighbourhood Spiderman you want to be, you will always have a place here with us.”

“Here, here,” Steve chimed in.

“Here, here,” the rest of the room added.

Peter was perceptibly emotional but shook it off. “This is amazing, thanks everyone. I don’t think you’ll ever know how much this means to me.” He sniffed a bit, “Hey, let’s get some music going, Tony owes me a homecoming!”

“Alright drinks all around,” Tony shouted. “Food is on its way, so party on.” Right on cue, the music started, pumping at a comfortably loud volume. All the heroes seemed grateful for a night to take a break and cut loose. Tony kept an eye on Peter as the young man made the rounds, mingling with the guests and enjoying himself. His laughter floated over the thrumming beats, his smile visible even half a room away.

“You did good,” Pepper told him lowly.

“I think so,” Tony said noncommittally.

Pepper gave an approving nod, “Modesty is a good look on you.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Tony countered without heat.

“Go to him,” the red-head urged. “Use that infamous Stark charm.”

“It wouldn’t work,” Tony was pleased to say.

“That’s the best part,” Pepper ribbed. 

“Hey,” Peter appeared by them.

“Timing like no other,” Tony grinned. “Having fun?”

“Yeah, only one thing would make it better,” Peter pointed up. Suddenly a very familiar piano rift hit and the vocals made it very clear what song it was. “May I have this dance boss?”

Oh what the hell, Tony knocked back his drink. “Watch me put Ned to shame.” Peter whooped and the two went to the centre of the dance floor to everyone’s amusement. Tony started pulling out moves he hadn’t done since the eighties, roping Peter in as his partner. The spider allowed himself to be tugged and twisted and twirled, truly celebrating the phrase ‘having the time of your life’. The second verse started and Tony moved in close, mouthing the words into his ear.

Peter snickered, “How drunk are you Tone?”

“Not drunk, just exceptionally reckless and daring,” Tony took the calculated move to drop his hand lower down the younger man’s back. Nails immediately clutching where they were and a sharp intake of breath were enough to give him the confidence to press in further. “I’ve had a few drinks but you haven’t, the good boy that you are.” Peter shivered and he filed that away for later. “What do you say?”

“A one-night stand with Tony Stark?”

“You can have as many nights, and days, as you can handle,” Tony promised. “Ideally for a very long time.”

So many emotions flitted across Peter’s face. Shock, awe, disbelief, shyness, affection. A light blush dusted his face and a soft smile slowly unfurled. He bent his head to let his lips graze the shell of Tony’s ear. “Can we start now?”

The carefully checked lust he’d been holding back rolled through him like a maelstrom. He groaned, “God yes.”

Pete abruptly pulled away and took out his cellphone, placing it on the side of his head and plugging the other ear. “Hi May.” He winked at his mentor and walked out.

Suddenly Pepper was there, his phone held out, a smile playing her lips. “Fury wants to speak to you. You should probably take this outside, it might be a while.”

“A couple of hours at least,” Tony bobbed his head, taking the cell. “Make sure everyone is taken care of.”

“Enjoy,” Pepper purred and Tony quickly ducked out. A wolf-whistle sounded from somewhere and he swore to get back at Romanoff as soon as possible. He found Peter by the elevators, casually playing with his phone.

“That didn’t take long -”

“Shut up,” Tony yanked him by the jacket, sealing their mouths together. The pair moaned loudly and Tony blindly punched the button for the elevator. “I’ve been waiting for this, for you,” he growled.

“I have no idea why,” Peter remarked breathily, stuttering out a gasp as Tony shoved a leg in between his, grinding down.

The doors opened and they rushed into the elevators, The older man easily re-pinning the younger one, attacking his neck. “Fuck baby, I should have taken you as soon as you turned eighteen.I don’t know how I held back”

“You’ve been waiting that long?” Peter whispered, undoing Tony’s tie. “Or _longer_?” He slid it out from under his collar.  “Was I your jailbait Tony? Did you dream of fucking a kid?” He had somehow managed to open all the buttons on his shirt, giving his mouth access to Tony’s chest.

“It was close,” Tony admitted and Peter pulled away, dark eyes flashing.

“FRIDAY stop the elevator,” he said, voice shaking. What was he doing? _Are you need in of assistance?_ “No. Just make sure we’re not disturbed.” _Elevator stalled._ “Sorry but I’m not waiting.” He dropped to his knees and Tony went light-headed with lust. He was vaguely aware of his belt being undone and cool air hitting his dick before being swallowed by a scorching wet heat.

The sound Tony made was inhuman and he immediately fucked up into it. His hands flew into Peter’s hair and tugged guiding his head as he thrust into the younger man mouth with abandon. Peter didn’t seem to mind, moaning and opening his mouth wider, meeting his pushes. “Is this what you wanted sweetheart?” he hissed. “Wanted me to fuck your throat raw? Wreck that smart mouth?” He dropped his voice an octave lower, “Or did you want it somewhere else?” Peter let out a helpless whine and pulled away.

“Please,” he whispered brokenly. Tony wordlessly brought him to his feet, kissing him deeply, tasting himself on his lips.

They paused, Tony holding the back of Peter’s head, breathing each other’s air.  “FRIDAY, get us to my floor now.” The elevator began to move once more and in no time, the doors were opening. Stark got an impish look before tossing Pete over his shoulder and carrying him to his room. Parker laughed and kicked playfully but did not protest. Tony tossed him on to the bed. “Ditch the suit.” Peter threw his jacket at Tony’s head and Tony retaliated by tackling him, shedding clothes as they wrestled. Finally both were bare and entangled on the top of the covers.

“Fuck me Tony,” Peter requested with a filthy kiss.

“Hands and knees now.” Tony helped him roll into place before reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve the lube. The dark-haired man gently pushed in one finger and Peter bucked and moaned. “So sensitive. Dialled to eleven right?” Tony taunted his young lover. He abruptly shoved a second finger and Peter all-on wailed.

“Oh, I am going to enjoy playing with you baby boy,” Tony said darkly, moving his hand with brutal ease. “I can see it. A special cock-ring, perhaps designed by yours truly. I can keep you on edge for hours. Or better yet -” a third finger and Peter gasped in earnest “I can wring you out. Have you come over and over until you’re dry and spent.”

“Please Tony, I’m going to -” Peter couldn’t finish his sentence, the force of his orgasm racking his entire frame.

“So fucking hot,” Tony growled, lining with Peter’s hole. He shoved his entire length in one go and Peter sobbed.

“Wreck me, fuck me,” Peter panted. “Make me come again. Tony, take it all, everything.”

“Yes,” Tony hissed, snapping his hips at a steady rhythm. His gaze flicked up and saw the mirror reflecting them. He bent over Peter, not breaking pace. “Look at yourself baby, the mirror is right there.”  Peter slowly raised his head and Tony’s breath caught at the sight of him. His eyes were glassy and red from crying, lips shining, swollen and pink, hair falling over his face just right. He looked so debauched and strung out. “Gorgeous.” Tony grunted, doubling his efforts. “God I love you so much.”

“Don’t stop,” Peter pled. “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

“I won’t. I can’t.” Tony banded his arms around him and pulled him up. He sat back on his haunches and forced Peter down on him. He pinched his nipples and bit down on the cords of his neck.

The spider shook all over. “So close.” 

“Come for me Peter,” Tony ordered in his ear. He could see the moment Peter’s eyes rolled back and his mouth contorted, a silent scream that punched out the volume as he came. The shaking, the tight heat, and the screaming were too much and Tony lost it. He threw Peter down and entered him again, viciously pumping into his body. The hoarse shouts and yells louder than ever. He liked to think that downstairs, every superhero in a hundred mile radius knew that Peter Parker fucking belonged to him.

Peter thrashed under him. “YES! YES! FUCK! TONY!” His back arched off the bed before snapping back with howl, going visibly limp. The realization that Peter had just come dry from his cock was all Tony needed to break. He swooped to capture Peter’s mouth just as he began spill inside of him. They held on to each other as the highs faded and sweet tiredness set in. Tony half-fell on the pillows in his effort not to collapse on Peter. The younger man swallowed, “Wow.” They glanced at each other and began to crack up.

“That,” Tony chuckled. “Is the only acceptable response.”

“Oh and here I was going to say we should probably get to work on that cock ring idea,” Peter put his arm over his face.

“Alright I can accept that as well,” Tony forced himself to move, tapping Peter’s side. “Come on, get up.”

“You don’t honestly expect me to move right now,” Parker whined.

“The covers are a mess,” Tony pointed out. “And we need to clean up.” Peter’s only response was to lift his body and twist the blanket out from under him. Stark shook his head fondly, “Lazy.” Then again, he couldn’t blame him. He stripped the bed and got a fresh duvet and a damp cloth before returning to Peter and cleaning him off. Pete smiled gratefully and snuggled in close as Tony tossed the covers over them. He dropped a kiss on his head, “Sleep baby.”

Peter hummed, “Hey Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
